A Wrench in the Relationship
by Agent R
Summary: FINISHED! When Richie witnesses a murder, the police recommend Duncan and Tessa keep a close watch on him, which really throws a wrench in their lovelife. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

A Wrench in the Relationship  
  
"2 weeks, Tess, he's been here 2 weeks," Duncan said.  
  
"That has to be a record for him," Tessa laughed.  
  
"He's lucky if he can stay somewhere for 2 hours without getting into trouble, how we've gotten through the past 2 weeks is beyond me," Duncan replied.  
  
When they agreed to take in Richie Ryan, the punk who broke into their store, they knew they were in for a handful, but Tess and Duncan had been walking on eggshells all the way, always expecting someone to complain about him, get a call from the police about him, something...And many a times, they came close to getting tangled in a lawsuit, but they always found a way to escape.  
  
"Speaking of which, where is he? He's usually up by now," Duncan said.  
  
"He got up about an hour ago, said he decided to go on a run," Tessa said.  
  
"WHAT!?"   
  
In all the excitement, Duncan threw his coffee in the air and didn't notice until the mug hit him in the head and shattered to pieces.  
  
"Something the matter?" Tessa asked.  
  
"Do you have any idea what a kid like Richie Ryan is capable of doing in an hour? We better find him," Duncan said.  
  
"Well, what's the worst he could do?" Tessa asked.  
  
"You don't want to know," Duncan replied.  
  
And an hour later, Duncan was dragging Richie in the front door by his suspenders, with Tessa pushing him in the back.  
  
"It wasn't that bad, Mac," he said.  
  
"Wasn't that bad? Richie, I don't know how to tell you this, but South Park was less offensive than you were spray painting on that wall today," Tessa told him.  
  
"Tess, if you knew this guy, you'd be calling him a big fat bitch too," Richie said.  
  
"That was one of the more complimentary things you said about him," Duncan returned, "Rich, where did you get off thinking you could get away with this?"  
  
"I did, didn't I?" Richie asked.  
  
"Only because you signed the wall Gary Glitter, if someone had seen you, you'd be in a lot more trouble than you are with us," Tessa said.  
  
"What? Why?" Richie asked.  
  
"Why?" Duncan asked, "Because you publicly insulted someone you hardly even know, then you spray painted PERVERT in big red letters on his car, and then you flipped off a local gang on the way back. You're just lucky no one saw you do anything except for Tess and me," Duncan told him.  
  
Duncan kicked Richie's feet off the kitchen table, Richie sat up.  
  
"So what's my punishment?" Richie asked.  
  
"You've gotten in trouble with the police before, so, I'm not going to call them this time...but you are going to be on house arrest for the next 2 weeks," Duncan said.  
  
"House arrest? You mean I'd have to stay here ALL day with YOU? I'd rather go to jail," Richie said.  
  
Duncan headed over to the phone when Tessa got up.  
  
"Richie...Duncan, he doesn't mean that and you know it," Tessa said.  
  
"It's his choice, it's either 2 weeks here with us or.....how long do you think they'd have you in jail for, Rich? A month, 2 months perhaps?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Allright, you made your point, I'll lay low for the next couple weeks," Richie said.  
  
After Duncan left, Tessa sat down at the table to talk to Richie.  
  
"Wasn't exactly what you had in mind, was it?" Tessa asked.  
  
"Well, compared to some jams I've been in, 2 weeks here is nothing. But...I wish he would've waited until tomorrow," Richie said.  
  
"Why?" Tessa asked.  
  
"Well, they're re-releasing the movie Warriors in the theaters tonight, I thought maybe I could get some ideas," Richie said.  
  
"So you could get into more trouble with Duncan? Ay?" Tessa asked, "Allright Rich, tonight you can go to the movie, but tomorrow, you're on lockdown."  
  
"Thanks Tess, if you weren't already taken, I'd kiss you," Richie said.  
  
"Well try to contain yourself, I'm in no mood to get pregnant," Tessa replied.  
  
Richie gave her a worried look.  
  
"Don't worry, Richie, the last time I checked, it was impossible for a lady to get pregnant just by exchanging gestures with a man," Tessa said.  
  
"Tess, you're amazing," Richie said as he left.  
  
"I know, and that's why Duncan's not going to find out about this," Tessa laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duncan woke up in the middle of the night when the phone rang, when he turned on the lighs, he found Tessa was gone. He figured she was getting a drink or something, he jumped out of bed and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Mister MacLeod?"  
  
"Yes, who is this?" Duncan asked.  
  
"This is Chief Warner down at the police department on 48th Street," the voice replied.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Duncan asked.  
  
"I'm calling you in regards of your.....son," the chief replied.  
  
Duncan went cold at that, he knew what Warner was talking about, he was talking about Richie.  
  
"What's the matter? Is he allright?" Duncan asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"He's down here with us, a little shaken up, but I think he'll be allright once you come down and get him and your wife," the chief told him.  
  
"Wife?" Duncan asked.  
  
Oh boy, now Duncan knew this was serious, Richie getting picked up was routine, but Tessa too? Duncan jumped into his clothes and rushed down to the police department, when he stepped out of his car, he heard some of the officers talking, but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying.  
  
"MacLeod."  
  
Duncan put his hands up, he didn't know who was talking, but he had an idea it wasn't good.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked.  
  
"Chief Warner, turn around."  
  
Duncan put his hands down as he followed the chief in through the back door.  
  
"There's been some trouble around the front, don't want to take any chances," Chief Warner said.  
  
"So what's wrong with Richie? Where is he?" Duncan asked.  
  
He pretty much knew that wherever Richie was, Tessa was probably right with him.  
  
"He's up front still talking to the officers, we got a 518 earlier through the dispatch, went down to the docks and found him half drowned," Chief Warner explained.  
  
"Oh God, no," Duncan said.  
  
"But he's fine, we got him out, he seems to be breathing normally, and I don't think you'll have to worry about him catching pneumonia, a couple of yards away, we found your wife, said she just go there a few minutes before we did," Chief Warner continued.  
  
Duncan headed up front to see Richie and Tessa, Richie seemed to be okay, other than soaking wet and chilled to the bone, and Tessa just looked plain ticked off at the officers' delaying their stay there.  
  
"Are you two allright?" he asked.  
  
"We're fine, Duncan, don't worry," Tessa said.  
  
"Don't worry?" Duncan choked, "I get a call in the middle of the night from the poice telling me to come down and pick you two up? I think I have a right to worry, Tess, what's going on?"  
  
"Well, you see," Richie got up.  
  
"What about you? Are you okay?" Duncan grabbed Richie by his shirt.  
  
"Yeah, nothing to worry about," Richie said.  
  
"Nothing to worry about? What happened to you? Are you okay?" Duncan asked.  
  
"I'm fine Mac, it's a terrible world, these things happen every day," Richie explained.  
  
"Your son witnessed a murder earlier this evening, he said he then called his mother, then by the time she got to the docks, a local gang passed by terrorizing the people, he panicked and jumped into the water, we brought them down here just for questioning," Chief Warner said.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Tessa stood up, "if we're just in here for questioning, then take this off of me!"  
  
Duncan saw Tessa had been handcuffed to the desk by her left wrist.  
  
"Richie, what were you doing out at this time of night anyway?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Well Mac..." Richie started.  
  
"There's a lot of explaining, most of which, I can do," Tessa told him, "but first you're going to have to promise not to explode."  
  
"Tess, you know me, I don't explode," Duncan said.  
  
"Good," Tessa replied.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"11:30 AT NIGHT? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING GOING OUT THAT LATE? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT MORE YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO?" Duncan asked.  
  
"What about your promise not to explode?" Richie asked.  
  
"THAT WAS BEFORE I KNEW!" Duncan exclaimed.  
  
"Duncan, it just doesn't make any sense to punish him in the MIDDLE of the day, I said he'd be put on punishment first thing tomorrow," Tessa said.  
  
"AND IT'S ALREADY TOMORROW!" Duncan explained.  
  
Duncan realized that time, he'd only gotten himself worked up, as well as Tessa, and when she started arguing with him, she mostly won.  
  
"Allright, I'm sorry Tess, but you should've told me sooner what had happened, and you..." Duncan turned to Richie, "You should've told me, and then called me to come get you after the movie, then none of this would've happened."  
  
"Look Mac, I'm sorry!" Richie said.  
  
"I can see that.........look, it's obvious none of us are in any condition to go at each other tonight, we'll disuss this whole thing in the morning, I think the best thing for all of us is to get some sleep before we start at it again," Duncan replied.  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes," Tessa told him.  
  
Duncan went on to bed, Richie sat at the kitchen table, worried.  
  
[Ohhhhhhhh man, I'm gonna hear about this in the morning,] he thought.  
  
"Something wrong, Richie?" Tessa asked.  
  
"I'm just thinking Tess, you think we should've told them...AND Mac what really happend?" Richie asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? And get locked up and put up with that bull for another month? I'll tell Duncan the truth when the time's right, but we can't tell the police what happened, or else they'll take us to jail," Tessa said.  
  
"No kidding? Can't Duncan just do something and get rid of them like he always does with his enemies?" Richie asked.  
  
"If he did that, then everyone would know he's Immortal, and that is something you don't exactly want to brag about, especially in this day and age, there are people listening everywhere.....Well, I'm going to bed, goodnight Richie," Tessa said.  
  
"Goodnight," Richie muttered.  
  
As Tessa headed to bed, Richie stayed at the table, thinking....  
  
To be Continued. 


	2. A Wrench in the Relationship Pt II

A Wrench in the Relationship Pt II  
  
Tessa continued tossing and turning in bed, and in doing so, every time she turned, she kneed Duncan in the gut, making it even more difficult for him to sleep.  
  
"Something wrong, Tess?" he asked, still half asleep.  
  
"Duncan, about the murder......Richie and I didn't tell the police the whole story," Tessa said.  
  
"What?" Duncan sat up.  
  
"We lied to them so they wouldn't arrest us, the murder didn't take place at the docks, we just got down there by the time the police came rolling in," Tessa started.  
  
"Continue," Duncan said.  
  
"Well, around 10:30, I was already worried about Richie because he said the movie would be over at 10:00, so I started out to look for him. I didn't exactly know where to look so I started from the theater and asked people if they'd seen him, finally, a few of his friends led me to the docks where I found him....he looked like he was on the verge of hysteria," Tessa added.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Tessa had been looking for Richie for some amount of time and was getting tired of going from one thug to the next for answers. As she reached the docks, she saw a figure near the water, she recognized Richie and continued down the road. Richie looked up and saw someone coming, at first he tried making a break for it when he realized who it was.  
  
"Tess, you have no idea how glad I am to see you," he said, out of breath.  
  
"Well thank you, Richie, I was wondering if you found a new attraction for my middle or if you were just happy to see me," Tessa laughed.  
  
"Tess, we gotta get out of here, we've gotta call the police, we've gotta do something!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, what's the matter?" Tessa asked.  
  
"Tess, on the way out of the theater tonight, I jumped this fence around the corner to take a shortcut back....these guys had been beating on someone for some time apparently, there was blood all over the place, and all over them. Finally, one of the thugs took a gun out and shot him, and if I didn't know any better, I'd almost swear they saw me. I lost them half way down here," Richie explained.  
  
Well, Tessa couldn't believe it, a kid who scoffed at Duncan MacLeod after seeing what he was well capable of doing after breaking into his store, and living on the streets for who knew how many years, was terrified of a gang murder.  
  
"Tess, this is nothing like I've ever seen before, I mean, I've seen regular violence and a few simple murders, but this was serious. Some guys had blackjacks, others clubs, a couple of them crowbars and flashlights, other were aiming at him with steak knives and box cutters, and then this guy comes up and blows his brains out. It was horrible," Richie said.  
  
"Well that would explain what you're doing down here, but why are you soaking wet?" Tessa asked.  
  
"The only way I lost them was to jump in the river and pretend to drown, and I almost did," Richie explained.  
  
"Come on," Tessa said.  
  
"Wait a minute, where we going?" Richie asked.  
  
"You'll see," Tessa replied.  
  
**************  
  
"Yes officer, we're right outside 57th Street over by the river, yes, yes I understand...allright, no I'm sorry, I can't.....I have my reasons, yes, yes, allright, yes, we'll be right here," Tessa said.  
  
Richie waited nervously outside of the phone booth, expecting the gang to come up within a moment's notice. Tessa hung up and stepped out.  
  
"They're on their way, now tell me which way you came down here," Tessa said.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you," Richie said.  
  
Richie led Tessa down the long side of the river, showing her at which point he jumped in, and at which point he came out.  
  
"That's a long difference, Richie, I'm surprised your lungs didn't explode while you were underwater," Tessa told him.  
  
"Well I've had practice, and I must've hit the sand along here somewhere because when I came out, at first I was having trouble seeing, and I tripped. When I got up, I realized my face had fallen next to a short set of footprints, and either they were mine or.......anyway, it wasn't long after that that you came down here," Richie said.  
  
Just then, Tessa and Richie jumped when they heard sirens, 2 squad cars were coming their way, too close to be exact. Richie jumped back into the water and Tessa rolled off the side of the road as the police cars narrowly missed hitting them. The officer got out and started looking around.  
  
"Who's there?" Tessa asked.  
  
Tessa, without even realizing where or how, got her hands on a sidearm and pointed it at the officers as she got up.  
  
"Calm down, lady, it's only us," the officer said.  
  
"Who the hell is us?" Tessa asked.  
  
"Us, is Sergeant Pearson and Officer Bombowski, I presume you reported the complaint down here?" the officer asked.  
  
"Complaint? You mean murder," Tessa said.  
  
At that point, Richie came up from the water and pulled himself onto the dock, OFficer Bombowski grabbed Richie by his collar and shoved him into the front of the squad car.  
  
"Lay off man, I didn't do anything!" Richie said.  
  
"Let him go, he's not the murderer, they already got away," Tessa said.  
  
"Now miss, can you tell us where.....is he your son?" Sergeant Pearson asked.  
  
Tessa looked at Richie and realized what a mess they'd gotten themselves into.  
  
"Yes he is, come on, we'll show you where the murder took place," Tessa said.  
  
"I think we've already seen enough, get in the car, ma'am," Officer Bombowski told her.  
  
"But wait a minute, the murderers have already gotten away," Richie started.  
  
"You can tell us at the station, son, into the car," Sergeant Pearson told him.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"And by the time they'd gotten us to the police station, we realized that we couldn't tell them the truth, otherwise they might arrest us for the murders. He was terrified Duncan, I don't believe I'd even seen him with such bad composure before," Tessa explained.  
  
"But one thing I still don't understand, why did they handcuff you to the desk?" Duncan asked.  
  
"When I first got out of the car, I was in no mood for them to do a criminal search and...you know," Tessa said.  
  
"I know, I know, I'm still recovering from the time the officer grabbed you by the wrist to get your attention to give you a ticket, and you busted ME in the jaw," Duncan said.  
  
"Yes, and I'm still waiting for the dent to come out of my hand," Tessa laughed.  
  
Duncan and Tessa jumped when they heard gunshots coming from Richie's room, Duncan busted into the room to find 3 bullet holes put through the window and all the way over through the wall, with a bunch of covers rolled up on the bed, and a scared half-to-death Richie Ryan under the bed. Duncan grabbed Richie and picked him up from underneath.  
  
"Richie, what was that?" Duncan asked.  
  
"I wish I knew, I opened the drapes to see what this blinding light was, and the next thing you know, they're trying to shoot me," Richie replied.  
  
"Who? Who?" Duncan asked.  
  
"I don't know, it was too dark to tell, but I think it was the murderers," Richie said.  
  
"What?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Tess, did you tell him already?" Richie asked.  
  
"Yes I did," Tessa replied.  
  
"Then you know about the gang leader carrying at least 5 different firearms on him," Richie said.  
  
"No I do not," Duncan replied, "get dressed, we're heading back down to the police station."  
  
"What? At 2 in the morning? What for?" Richie asked.  
  
"What for? You saw what they did to that window, you want them doing the same to your forehead?" Duncan asked.  
  
********************  
  
"Well Mister MacLeod, I can understand your son being apprehensive about being turned in," Chief Warner said.  
  
"He's not my son," Duncan muttered.  
  
"What?" Chief Warner asked.  
  
"He's not my son, I'm just his guardian," Duncan replied.  
  
"Well, I can understand 'him' being worried about getting locked up, and your wife..."  
  
"Girlfriend," Duncan corrected him.  
  
"Your girlfriend, I can understand with her temper, but I do wish they would've told us the truth sooner, now is there anything else about your family you haven't told me?" Chief Warner asked.  
  
"Yes, I forgot to tell you my cousin moved in, he's an Irish man, who's married to an Italian lady, and they have a couple of Jewish and Brazillian kids, and they just happen to have a Russian father with an elderly Asian housekeeper with a Swedish Viking boyfriend...NO THERE ISN'T ANYTHING ELSE I FORGOT TO TELL YOU! WHAT ARE YOU? INSANE?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Mister MacLeod, I can understand you being upset, but try to understand we want to help catch these murderers, but we're going to need you and your kid's help to find them...Now, what you just described happened to him sounds familiar, we might be able to tie it in with a local gang, the Pythons, in the meantime, I suggest you keep him at home as much as possible, don't let him out of your sight if you can help it, and you might want to move him into a bedroom that's on the same side of the house as you and your abbrasive girlfriend," Chief Warner said.  
  
Well, Duncan knew this was going to throw a curve in his lovelife with Tessa, the only rooms on that side of the house were their bedroom and the bathroom, which meant Richie was going to be moving into their room.  
  
"As many times as I've been in here, I don't recall the room being this big," he said.  
  
"And when were you ever in our room?" Tessa asked.  
  
"Well," Richie replied.  
  
"Never mind, go get ready for bed," Tessa said.  
  
Richie nodded as he headed into the bathroom, a few seconds later, Duncan stepped in, wearing a red satin robe.  
  
"I hate to think what you're wearing underneath, but it better be something," Tessa told him.  
  
However, Duncan didn't respond, he sat on the foot of the bed and stuck his fist in his mouth.  
  
"Something the matter?" she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I don't mind having to split the bed with Richie, but how in the world are we going to fit 3 into it?" he asked.  
  
"We'll find a way, it's not like it'd be a first for me," Tessa said.  
  
"It wouldn't?" Duncan asked.  
  
"No, one time when I was 12, I stayed over at a friend's house during an electrical storm, she had 6 brothers and sisters, and all of us had to squeeze into one bed for the night, and her brothers were the size of football players, if I could pull that off, surely we can make it through the night," Tessa replied.  
  
"I guess," Duncan said.  
  
"If you think you're scared about this, try putting yourself in Richie's shoes, he knows that someone's out to kill him for witnessing that murder," Tessa reminded him.  
  
"I know, I know, if I knew who did this I'd--------look, it's obvious there's not much we can do, Richie can't even identify these people, so we wouldn't know who they are.......All we can do at the moment is wait," Duncan said, "it's been a long night."  
  
"It's going to be even longer, Richie's probably worried they're going to get in here and slit all our throats in our sleep," Tessa said.  
  
"Well, I think when we figure out the sleeping arrangements, we better put Richie in a position where he won't be able to get away without us knowing," Duncan said.  
  
"How are we going to do that?" Tessa asked.  
  
*****************************  
  
It was an awkward situation, but they managed to squeeze all into the bed, with Tessa on the right, Richie in the middle, and Duncan on the left, the faaaaaar end of the left to be exact.  
  
[At least one of us will sleep tonight,] Duncan thought.   
  
His position was very uncomfortable, but Richie seemed to be sleeping like a baby. Well, it wasn't like this was something new for Duncan either, he recalled a time he was a strange bedfellow along with 2 other friends. About 1820, he and 2 other guys he met got caught in a storm when a murderer was running around, they found refuge in an empty cabin, and had to cram everyone into the same bed for 8 straight hours. Well, compared to that, this was nothing, Richie and Tessa weren't as big as the 2 guys he had to spend the night with. He hoped that by morning, they could figure out how to solve their problem, but he knew one thing, the gang Richie saw murder the man had to be stopped before they killed again, and Duncan knew they would, soon enough...  
  
To be continued. 


	3. A Wrench in the Relationship Pt III

A Wrench in the Relationship Pt III  
  
Come morning, it was still a case of hell for everyone, Duncan went in the bathroom and got a good look at himself in the mirror, he looked like the Living Dead. A few minutes later, in came Tessa, and she wasn't looking much better herself.  
  
"How'd you sleep last night?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Compared to what? Sleeping through a bombing, huddled in the same bed with 10...15 other people, while waiting for all humanity to come to and end? It's a tie, you?" Tessa asked.  
  
"I didn't sleep too well either, I kept thinking about what Richie said, about the leader of that gang carrying 5 guns on him all at the same time, in my opinion, I think Richie knows a lot more than he's willing to tell the police," Duncan said.  
  
"That would be a safe bet," Tessa replied.  
  
"Where is he, anyway?" Duncan asked.  
  
"In the bathroom...throwing up," Tessa said.  
  
"What?" Duncan asked.  
  
"At least that's what it sounded like to me, I could be wrong since I was half asleep at the time," Tessa said.  
  
"You think he's sick?" Duncan asked.  
  
"I don't think he's physically sick," Tessa said.  
  
Now there's one Duncan didn't hear before and didn't want to, he knew Richie was a lot of things, but he wasn't a mental case.  
  
"Care to run that by me again?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Mental strains can do more damage sometimes than physically...I think all the stress of being killed by the gangleader or going to jail is getting to him," Tessa said.  
  
"It seems to me, the only way he'll really get out of this will be if the police find out what really happened," Duncan said.  
  
"But there's little to no chance of that happening," Tessa replied.  
  
"I know, however, I think maybe he'd be more than willing to tell one of us rather than the police," Duncan said.  
  
"And suppose he doesn't want to tell us either? What're we supposed to do then? Tie him to a chair and use the Chinese water torture until he tells?" Tessa asked.  
  
"I know a few strings to pull to get a very effective 'medicine' that should make him tell," Duncan said.  
  
"You're thinking of using a truth serum?" Tessa asked.  
  
"In the end, it might be the only way," Duncan responded, "at least the only suitable way I know of."  
  
"Hmmmm..." Tessa thought, "Lord knows Richie's gotten into a lot of situations before, and no telling what approaches people have used before to make him talk."  
  
"Well...if we're going to be running around playing Doctor Jekyll and Doctor Frankenstein, first thing's first...I don't know about you, but I can't do something like this when I feel like I'm half dead...If we're going to be chasing Richie around the place like the police, we're going to have to get some rest...I'm in no mood to go hog-tying him today when I feel like I'm going to trip over my bottom eyelids," Duncan said.  
  
"We're out of sleeping pills," Tessa said.  
  
"I'll pick up another case at the drugstore, and I'll see about finding the right serum to work on Richie, anybody who's been around him for more than 2 minutes knows he's a stubborn teenager," Duncan said.  
  
"In that case, you better take him with you to get a visual aid of what kind of narcotic you'll need," Tessa replied.  
  
"Right, Richie!" Duncan called.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Why're we heading down to the drugstore? Tessa sick?" Richie asked.  
  
"No, I just have to pick up a few things," Duncan replied.  
  
There was a long pause, Duncan didn't know what to expect from Richie next...  
  
"Ask me what I saw last night," Richie blurted out.  
  
"What?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Ask me what I saw," Richie repeated.  
  
"Rich, with all due respect, I'm really not that interested," Duncan said.  
  
He only said that so Richie wouldn't get excited, but he was more than anxious to find out.  
  
"Mac..."  
  
"Rich, you witnessed a murder last night and got shot at 3 times, I don't think you're in any mood to start on this," Duncan said.  
  
He caught a glimpse of Richie from the corner of his eye, Richie was looking at him with a haunting stare.  
  
"Allright, Rich, what did you see?" Duncan asked.  
  
"I saw the gang leader, the one who killed the guy, and I saw his entire entourage," Richie said.  
  
[Fancy way to describe a bunch of lowlives from the streets, especially since last night, they tried turning you into Swiss cheese,] Duncan thought.  
  
"What'd he look like?" Duncan asked.  
  
He expected a long drawn out session of guesses and trying to remember certain parts.  
  
"The leader? Tall dude, 6'2 1/2", 150 pounds, Albino pale skin, yellow eyes, shaved head with a green mohawk, standing about 8 inches above his head...He had 2 tattoos, one of a 32 caliber pistol with the saying 'Don't infringe or I'll shoot' on the left arm, right above the elbow, and a hawk with a knife in its blue heart on the other arm, right below the shoulder. Are you going to remember this? He had five guns on him, a Cobray 9/11 M automatic, which he kept in his right pocket, a Ruger .40 Caliber, he kept that one strapped to his vest, a Beretta 40 Smith and Wesson, that one was kept inside of his jacket, a Ruger 38 special, that he kept in a secret pocket on his jeans, and a 357 Magnum, that one, he always keeps in his back pocket.  
  
There were 5 other gang members, one was female, 5'6, 110 pounds, green eyes, short bright red hair, pale skin with goth makeup on her face, a pierced eyebrow. She carried a pocket knife on her, with the ring slipped on the chain she wore around her waist. Another was 5'9, great big African American, when I say great big I mean he was about 230 pounds, bullet marks all over his body, shaved head, looks like his face is tied in knots, he was swinging a baseball bat, and had a box cutter on him. Another was female, spiky blue hair, brown eyes, pale skin, 5'7, 132 pounds, had a tattoo of a rat on her wrist, she had a lighter and a club. Then there was one guy, who kind of looked like the leader, only he had a shaved head with a blonde mohawk, 130 pounds, 5'8, stoned blue eyes, he had a boa 25 caliber in his pocket. The last guy was 6'0, 180 pounds, tan-in-a-can skin, black hair with white streaks, nice and spiky, gray eyes, he had a Louieville Slugger, you know what those do," Richie said.  
  
Duncan couldn't believe what Richie just said, he also couldn't believe how he said all that so quickly, he knew every single detail it seemed, and from right off the top of his head... Now Duncan was more confused than ever.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Well," Tessa said, "where is it?"  
  
"I didn't get it, Tess, on the way down there, Richie told me everything, he had everything memorized right down to where the gangleader kept every gun from a Cobray 9/11 M to a 357 Magnum," Duncan said.  
  
"That's scary," Tessa sarcastically laughed.  
  
"What's scarier is I didn't even get around to asking him what happened," Duncan said.  
  
"What?" Tessa asked.  
  
"Strange, isn't it? He just out of nowhere blurted the whole thing out," Duncan said, "I wonder what's gotten into him..."  
  
Tessa had an idea she knew, she slipped upstairs to the bedroom and found Richie lying at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No, just tired," he replied.  
  
"Richie, Duncan told me what you did," Tessa said.  
  
"Hey, I never saw the officer's...........wait...did what? What'd I do?" Richie asked.  
  
"How you somehow were able to recall the entire murder scene in less than 10 minutes out of nowhere," Tessa said, "care to explain?"  
  
"Well........."  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"It's really embarrassing..."  
  
However, Richie knew sooner or later, he'd have to tell, and he also knew Tessa well enough to know that if she had to, she could keep quiet.  
  
"The truth is............Mac scares me, Tess."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, pretty stupid, eh? But it's true, I keep wondering, when I'm going to do whatever it is that I'll do, whatever it'll take, that he's going to throw me out like yesterday's garbage...Earlier today, I heard you talking about refreshing my memory so...to avoid anything really hainous, I just told him everything on the way, and hoped nothing bad would happen," Richie said.  
  
"Richie, why didn't you say something earlier?" Tessa asked.  
  
"I told you, its too embarrassing, I could hardly stand telling you, and you gotta promise me....you've gotta swear that you won't tell Mac," Richie said.  
  
Well, now Tessa felt in a real bind.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"So, did you talk with Richie?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Yep," Tessa sat on the couch.  
  
"And?" Duncan asked.  
  
Tessa paused.  
  
"What?" Duncan asked.  
  
"I'll tell you, but first you'll have to swear that you won't let Richie find out I told after I swore not to tell in the first place," Tessa told him.  
  
"Fine, but tell me what?" Duncan asked.  
  
"The reason Richie didn't say anything last night and he did when you headed down to the drugstore was because he was scared," Tessa said.  
  
"I know he's scared of getting killed, Tess, that's why we moved him into our room," Duncan started.  
  
"He's scared of you," Tessa told him.  
  
"What?" Duncan asked.  
  
"He told me he keeps waiting until he really screws something and you kick him out. He heard us talking earlier about picking up something from the drugstore to refresh his memory, I guess it must've really jolted him. So I'm guessing he just blurted out all the details to get something off his chest, I wonder what got into him, though," Tessa said.  
  
"We've put up with him when he really acts like a Hell's Angel, we lasted through all that, why would we give up on him now?" Duncan asked.  
  
"I don't know...and another thing I don't know is how we're going to find out without him knowing I told on him," Tessa said.  
  
"I'll go talk to him and see if I can slip it into the conversation," Duncan said, "I'm sure it'll work out.  
  
"Famous last words," Tessa said.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Richie...Richie?"  
  
Duncan opened the door to the bedroom and looked around, he figured Richie was probably either in the closet, under the bed, or in the bathroom, but as he looked around, each time was with no success.  
  
"Richie.....Rich....uh-oh....Rich!"  
  
Duncan saw the window was open and jumped to conclusions, he looked out the window and down on the fire escape. He saw Richie with a suitcase in hand.  
  
"Richie......Rich......Rich!"  
  
Duncan jumped off the ledge and down the ladder, he caught up with Richie.  
  
"Mac, what're you doing!?" Richie exclaimed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Leaving," Richie said.  
  
"Get back here!"  
  
Duncan grabbed Richie by the back of his shirt and dragged him up the stairs and into the bedroom.  
  
"Why were you running away?" Duncan asked.  
  
"I figured Tess told you, and I figured once you heard, you wouldn't be interested in me anymore, and I'm leaving before I find out if I figured right," Richie headed for the window again.  
  
"Rich, why wouldn't I be interested in you?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Oh come on, Mac, you expect me to believe you'd really want someone around who turns white as a sheet when you enter the room?" Richie asked.  
  
"Well it wouldn't exactly be a first," Duncan exhaled, "Rich....you go out there now, you know what's gonna happen to you?"  
  
"Yeah, odds are, I'm gonna end up Swiss cheese," Richie said.  
  
"Exactly, which is why you're staying here," Duncan said.  
  
"What about when you go to open the store tomorrow and Tessa goes back to her latest thing?" Richie asked.  
  
End of chapter 3... 


	4. A Wrench in the Relationship Pt IV

A Wrench in the Relationship Pt IV  
  
Duncan turned over the closed sign and turned on the lights, Richie got an eyefull of the place.   
  
"You work with Leonardo De Vinci in another lifetime or someting?" Richie asked.  
  
Duncan had recently received a shipment of odd sculptures, one looked like Medusa with red eyes, another looked like the Sphinx with a body, big, big big ugly body.   
  
"Not to my knowledge, although there was this one guy who..."  
  
"Duncan."  
  
"Yes?" Duncan turned around to Tessa.  
  
"You really think it's such a good idea bringing him here again?" Tessa asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Ah hem," Tessa pointed behind him.  
  
Duncan turned to a glass case with foreign swords in it, Duncan knew Richie had grown quite an interest in foreign weapons lately...  
  
"Don't worry, I'll keep my eye on him, I won't let him out of my sight," Duncan said.  
  
"Fine, I'll be in the back room if you need me," Tessa told him.  
  
Duncan turned around and saw Richie had disappeared.  
  
Wonderful, Duncan thought, just wonderful. Richie hadn't even been with him on the job for 15 seconds and already he lost him.  
  
"Richie, where'd you go?" he asked.  
  
"I'm over here," he called from the long end of the room.  
  
"Oh no, now what?" Duncan asked himself.  
  
He found Richie staring at some Chinese throwing stars and throwing knives.  
  
"If you're thinking of trying that on me, forget it, I get worse cuts when I shave," Duncan told him.  
  
"What's this?" Richie pointed to another case.  
  
"Manriki-gusari," Duncan said.  
  
"Huh?" Richie asked.  
  
"Chinese terms for a steel chain with chrome handles," Duncan laughed.  
  
"Damn!"   
  
"What?" Duncan asked.  
  
"I was just thinking, if those punks got their hands on stuff like this, the whole country would be a bloody massacre," Richie said.  
  
"That bad huh?" Duncan asked.  
  
"More so than you think, those guys........when they set out to kill someone, they stop at nothing," Richie told him.  
  
"You sure seem to know a lot about them," Duncan said.  
  
"Don't even go there, I know what you're thinking and it's not that," Richie said.  
  
"Rich, you'll have to excuse me, I'm 400 years old, by now my brain must be a little slow, what is it exactly that I'm thinking?" Duncan asked.  
  
"You're thinking since I know so much about them, I must've been one of them at some time," Richie said.  
  
"Well, the thought of the sort has crossed my mind, but I didn't have these.......things in mind," Duncan said.  
  
"Scorpions."  
  
"What?" Duncan asked.  
  
"They're the Scorpions, one of the worst gangs you'll ever come across around here," Richie said.  
  
Duncan tried to maintain a straight face, he had expected the gang would have some crappy name, but this was almost too funny for him.  
  
"Well, allright then, how do you know so much about them?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Well, I wasn't in the gang, but it's not like they're total strangers either, I've known about them for some time, they were always after someone else, never me.....until now," Richie said.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Tess, we've got trouble."  
  
"What's Richie done now?" Tessa asked.  
  
"Well for one thing, he's more familiar with that gang than we thought, according to him, they're bloodthirsty teenagers who stop at nothing when they go in for the kill, and...he's known about them for about 2 years," Duncan explained.  
  
"Those things have been around for 2 years without being arrested?" Tessa asked.  
  
"Surprised me too," Duncan said, "then again, I wouldn't be surprised if they were arrested, but they killed the police before they got taken away..."  
  
Tessa was going through some documents and files when she found something.  
  
"Come over here and take a look at this," she said.  
  
Duncan headed over, but tripped on the phone cord and took her down with him in the fall.  
  
"I'll take it that wasn't planned," he laughed.  
  
"No it most certainly was not," Tessa said.  
  
At that exact time, Richie came in and saw the two on the floor, lying on top of each other.  
  
"Hey you two, I know you don't get much privacy with me in your bedroom, but do you think you could save it until we close?" Richie asked.  
  
"Richie, this isn't what it looks like," Duncan got up.  
  
"I'll bet, and I also bet you wished it WAS what it looks like," Richie added.  
  
Well, although Duncan couldn't argue with that, he also couldn't admit it either...  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Richie had agreed to help Duncan unpack the lastest shipment the received, it was mainly bronze statues and all that sort, he picked up one odd figure that looked like it might have been made in Egypt around 1836...B.C.  
  
Richie looked around and found a place to put it.  
  
"Allright King Tut, you stay here and I'll go get Cleopatra," he said.  
  
However, he could tell there was going to be trouble before he could get to the other side of the store, Richie ducked down behind the table and covered his head...Seconds afterwards, the windows got blown to bits by thousands of bullets. Duncan rushed in to see what was going on and soon found out this was reaching a new level of serious.  
  
"Richie, where are you?"  
  
"Down here....paralyzed!"   
  
Duncan found Richie hiding under the table and pulled him out.  
  
"What happened?" Duncan asked.  
  
"They did it again!" Richie said.  
  
"Who? The Scorpions did this? How in the hell did they get away with this?" Duncan asked.  
  
"I can honestly say I have no idea," Richie said.  
  
"Did you see them?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Yes and it's a good thing too, otherwise I'd be blown to smithereens by now!" Richie threw his arms in the air.  
  
"I can see that, how I'm going to explain this to the police however is beyond me," Duncan said.  
  
"Why tell the police?" Richie asked.  
  
"Because this is getting to be too much, even for me," Duncan said.  
  
"No Mac! You can't do that!" Richie grabbed Duncan by his jacket.  
  
"Why not?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Because...if you tell them what happened, they'll think you can't look after me and then they'll do something with me," Richie said.  
  
Duncan could tell what Richie was getting at, but he knew something had to be done...and an hour later, he called the police.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"And you have no idea how this happened?" Officer Bombowski asked.  
  
"I tell you, I don't have any idea...all I know is, a guy goes across the street for lunch, comes back in less than an hour, and the place looks like it was used for a Lethel Weapon movie or something," Duncan said, "good thing I took Richie with me."  
  
"You think this might somehow be tied in with the murderers?" Officer Bombowski asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, I've made a few enemies within my time, and Tessa has quite the temper herself, plus, this isn't exactly the best part of the neighborhood to live in if you know what I mean," Duncan said.  
  
"Yes, I know, last week, we found this ex-officer, took a home made bomb to the high school and threatened to blow everyone up. No motive or anything......We'll do what we can and we'll let you know if we come up with anything," Officer Bombowski explained, "in the meantime, I suggest you take your kid home, lock the place up and stay there."  
  
"Good luck, we live upstairs," Duncan said.  
  
"Ohhhhhh boy," Officer Bombowski slapped himself in the forehead.  
  
"Got a headache?" Duncan grinned.  
  
Officer Bombowski raised his head and gave Duncan a look that could kill, but either way it wouldn't have any effect on him.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going.......Richie!" Duncan called.  
  
"Yeah Mac..........What'd I do now?" Richie asked, noticing the officer.  
  
"Richie, you remember OFficer Bombowski," Duncan said.  
  
"Oh yeah, any luck finding the murderers yet?" Richie asked.  
  
"Not yet, as a matter of fact, I think they might be tied in with this somehow.......you wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?" Officer Bombowski asked.  
  
"No, not at all, all I know is one minute, I'm biting into a lobster, the next, I hear Machine Gun Kelly of the late 20th Century," Richie said.  
  
"But you didn't see anyone?" Officer Bombowski asked him.  
  
"Nope, we were at the back of the restaruant across the street, back where they didn't have the windows, I thought someone started a riot in the street, not outside our store," Richie said.  
  
"Well, I recommend you two, go upstairs or wherever.....lock yourselves up, and we'll keep in touch with you through the phone for the time being," Officer Bombowski told him.  
  
Duncan and Richie waited until he went back to his car to call for backup.  
  
"I can't believe this, you didn't have me turned in," Richie said, somewhat in shock.  
  
"Why're you so surprised?" Duncan asked, "I gave you my word, and I don't believe in breaking my word."  
  
"Oh yeah, you didn't mind lying to his face," Richie said.  
  
"Yes, but the difference is he won't have to know that, get it?" Duncan asked.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. A Wrench in the Relationship Pt V

A Wrench in the Relationship Pt V  
  
"Mac, what am I going to do now?" Richie asked.  
  
"Well I'll tell you one thing you're not going to do, and it involves a female," Duncan said.  
  
"I'm serious, they're gonna find out where we are and then what's gonna happen?" Richie asked.  
  
"Well, it's becoming apparent to me that these--------whatever, have never met me, and I'm pretty sure once they do, they're not going to want to come around again," Duncan said.  
  
"I sure hope so," Richie said, "the last thing I need is to end up like roadkill."  
  
Duncan walked over to the window and looked down in the street, he saw 2 police officers talking, possibly regarding the attack.  
  
"The police are right downstairs, I have a feeling that before the night's over, they're going to be in for more than they bargained for themselves," Duncan said.  
  
"Well, if anybody comes up here, they're going to be sorry," Tessa said.  
  
"how do you figure that?" Richie asked.  
  
"Simple, do you know anyone who would be half-way sane after dealing with an Immortal, a 16-year-old mobster, and me?" Tessa asked.  
  
"I get what you're saying, before the night's over, those vandals are going to need maximum security," Richie realized.  
  
"Quite so," Tessa said.  
  
Tessa headed into the bedroom and Duncan followed shortly afterwards.  
  
"Well, it looks like tonight's going to be the last night for this," Tessa said.  
  
"I should hope so, personally, I'm getting a little tired of waking up next to Richie instead of you," Duncan said.  
  
"I'll take it that's true partly because I don't smell like anchovy paste first thing in the morning," Tessa replied.  
  
"That, and between you and me, I'm getting a little tired of waiting," Duncan said.  
  
"You waited 70 years without once before, I don't think it would kill you to wait a couple more days if necessary," Tessa returned.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
As night came, Duncan noticed a change in Richie's energy, he was really tensing up, apparently, only Richie knew what the Scorpions were capable of, so only he really knew what the consequences would be if they caught him. Duncan quietly slipped into the kitchen to see Tessa.  
  
"I'm getting worried Tess."  
  
"How come? Have they made their move yet?" Tessa asked.  
  
"Not yet, but I've got a feeling they're gonna move any minute," Duncan said.  
  
"Well, if they do, they're going to get their butts beat so hard they won't be able to sit down for a week," Tessa said.  
  
"How can you be so damn calm, Tess? When you know as much as I do what's going to happen," Duncan said.  
  
"Look in there, what do you see?" Tessa asked.  
  
"Richie."  
  
"Right, you see a teenager scared to death he's going to die tonight, the last thing he needs is to be getting the same vibes from us," Tessa said.  
  
"The what?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Duncan, he's not blind, he can tell when we're worried...if he knows we're worried about him, he'll worry more, that's the last thing he needs at the moment," Tessa explained.  
  
"I guess you're right," Duncan said.  
  
"Besides, what're you so worried about? It's not like they can kill you," Tessa said.  
  
"I'm not worried about myself, I'm worried about the two of you, if they come after Richie, they're probably looking for you as well, you were seen later on that night with him," Duncan said.  
  
Duncan could've sworn his heart missed a beat when the phone rang, Richie turned around looking half petrified.  
  
"I'll get it, it's the sergeant," Duncan called.  
  
Duncan picked up the phone and got dead air, he threw down the phone and headed into the living room and pulled Richie up off the couch in a panic.  
  
"What's going on?" Tessa asked.  
  
"They're on their way up," Duncan said.  
  
"What did the sergeant say?" Tessa asked.  
  
"The sergeant is dead," Duncan said.  
  
"How can you be sure?" Tessa asked.  
  
"He said he'd call when they showed up, he called but he didn't live long enough to talk, they're coming," Duncan said.  
  
"What'll we do?" Tessa asked.  
  
"Get in the back room and stay there," Duncan said.  
  
"What?" Tessa asked.  
  
"GET!"  
  
Tessa and Richie headed into the back, within a few seconds, someone was bringing the door down with a machine gun, the leader kicked the door open.  
  
"Where's Richie Ryan?" he hissed.  
  
"He's not here," Duncan said.  
  
"Don't give me that.....where is he?" he asked.  
  
"I told you, he's not here, however, I am," Duncan said.  
  
"And who the hell are you?" the punk asked, pointing his gun at Duncan.  
  
Duncan squeezed the gun into a deformed shape and grabbed the punk by his collar, slightly choking him.  
  
"I am his slightly bloodthirsty, former guardian, good day!"   
  
Duncan picked him up and threw him out the front door.  
  
"That was too easy, he'll be back," Duncan said.  
  
In he came again, sticking an automatic to Duncan's neck.  
  
"Can I call them or what?" he asked.  
  
Before the leader could do anything, Duncan picked him up on his back and threw him down the stairs, when he got back in, he heard a gunshot coming from the back. He ran in the back to see Richie and Tessa standing over the dead body of one of the gang members.  
  
"What happened?" Duncan asked.  
  
"He came in through the window and we panicked, I hit him on the head with the frying pan, Richie took his gun," Tessa started.  
  
"And it went off while pointed at him, Mac, I swear, I didn't mean to kill him," Richie said.  
  
"Allright, allright, everybody get out," Duncan said.  
  
Tessa and Richie headed over to the front door and found themselves surrounded by gang members. One of them had dropped the dead body of the leader on the floor, but it wasn't anything Duncan could've done, he had been shot in the back and head.  
  
"What the hell happened?" one of them asked.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened," Richie said.  
  
Richie grabbed the gang member and threw him across the room, but another beat him over the head and knocked him out. Tessa grabbed her and threw her against the wall, then she beat the crap out of her. Duncan grabbed the one that knocked Richie out and flipped him on the ground. However, there was still one left to catch, and he wasn't waiting around, he took out a gun and shot Tessa and Duncan and ran out, giving the others the opportunity as well.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Mac.......Mac..."  
  
Duncan looked up and saw Richie hovering over him, for a while Duncan couldn't think straight, but he shook it off.  
  
"What happened?" Duncan asked.  
  
"They did it again," Richie said, "for mortal combat, you did okay, but you really can't take these guys down without a weapon."  
  
"Are you allright?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Yeah, my head's pounding, but it's better than what they usually do," Richie said.  
  
"What happened to Tessa?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Well..........."  
  
"What? Where is she?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Right behind you...."  
  
Duncan turned his head back and saw Tessa standing over him.  
  
"Are you allright?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, the faggot just grazed my arm, but you really lost it for a while," Tessa said.  
  
Duncan looked around and saw the bloody corpse of the leader near the front door.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"That's what we'd like to know," Tessa said.  
  
"I didn't do it, honest," Richie said, "he was already dead by the time we came out here, now his flunky on the other hand..."  
  
"He's still in the back room," Tessa added.  
  
Duncan got up and looked around, he realized there was only one thing he could do, he headed into the next room and dialed up the police.  
  
"Police department."  
  
"Give me Chief Warner immediately," Duncan said.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Within a few minutes, the police came and found the obvious work of the Scorpions', 6 dead officers, and unusually 2 dead members.  
  
"I'm afraid even with their leader dead, it won't slow them down, they're a vile gang, and they'll stop at nothing," Sergenat Pearson explained.  
  
"Wonderful," Richie sighed, "now we're back to where we started."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you kid, but it's going to be almost impossible to get the other 4," he explained.  
  
"After tonight I can see why," Duncan said.  
  
The coroners came and got the bodies and were gone within a short amount of time, not long after that, the police left to see if they could track down any of the Scorpions.  
  
"I don't believe this, I just don't believe this," Duncan said.  
  
"Well, then just imagine how Richie must feel, knowing they're going to come back, looking for him," Tessa told him.  
  
Just as Duncan was about to say something, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Mister MacLeod?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is Sergeant Pearson, we're right outside 78th Street, I have good news, your son can rest easy."  
  
"Why is that?"   
  
"We came down here to a reported attack, an old building down here got blown up by a home made bomb, catching the rest of these punks in the attack."  
  
"So you're telling me..."  
  
"They're dead, Mister MacLeod."  
  
"Well thank you very much."  
  
Duncan hung up and went over to Richie.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"What's the matter?" Duncan asked.  
  
"That's the same look Mister Mahoony had when he found out I was getting moved to a new 'home'," Richie said.  
  
"Get back here!" Duncan snagged him by the back of his shirt, "you're not going anywhere......well.....except for back into your room.....The sergeant found the rest of the gang dead in an explosion over on 78th Street, you're in the clear!"  
  
"I am? Oh boy!"  
  
Richie took off like the wind.  
  
"Where're you going?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Moving back into my room," Richie answered.  
  
In less than an hour, Richie had all this things back into his room, now Duncan and Tessa were only wondering, how they were going to 'get down to business' with Richie's Twisted Sister CD blasting all night? 


End file.
